Creek: Piano is Boring
by cinnamelon
Summary: The usual. Craig likes things boring. Tweek is...not so boring. What happens when Craig meets this new boy playing piano?  Better story than the summary...:P


Creek: Piano is Boring

Craig Tucker; a regular, boring teen. That's how I like it. Age; seventeen. Hobbies; being boring, flipping people off. Current whereabouts; cleaning cafeterias tables to make up for my countless demerits.

Yes, Craig Tucker liked things boring. He also liked cleaning things…because that was also boring. So, he didn't find cleaning cafeteria tables to be much of punishment. It was more like… an entertaining pastime.

He wiped the last table with slow large circles, drawing out the process. He didn't really feel like going home soon. There always seemed to be fighting when he was a t home. Not boring-Just stressful. He didn't like home. He liked now. Craig liked the fact that he was alone. The fact that he was alone and cleaning and the way the slowly setting sun's rays reflected off of his perfectly cleaned tables. Craig liked the smell of the alcohol drenched cleaning wipes, the sound of piano in the background—Wait. Piano?

Craig finished cleaning a got up. Was he hearing things? He silently wandered off to the music room, which rested next to the cafeteria. Who would be at school at this hour? His pale hand rested on the old doorknob as he peered in through the small window.

A small blonde boy, his hair sprawled out in a strange manner, sat at the piano. By his height, he seemed about Craig's age, although he couldn't quite get a glimpse of the skinny teen's face. The boy's thin fingers danced across the smooth black and white keys. Such finesse. He really was good at it. Who the heck was this kid anyways?

Craig finally turned the knob, slowly as not to startle the boy. The blonde didn't notice. Good. Craig carefully walked over to a chair behind the other. He sat in silence, watching in amazement, though his face remained emotionless as always. This moment just seemed so ideal. The way the light was hitting the piano…and the boy. It looked like it was ripped from some movie.

The boy's hands finally rested as his song came to a close. The blonde let out a sigh and turned only to face the looming noirette.

"ACK! W-why are you here! Nngh—Are you here to kill me! H-have you been here this whole time? Sweet Jesus" The blonde jumped back as he convulsed and twitched, his hand shot up to his head to grab at his hair. Craig gave a low and quiet chuckle. Hmmm. He hadn't done that before.

"No." He finally replied. A simple reply. A boring reply, yet it got his point across nonetheless. The boy relaxed slightly, still shaking, but more relaxed. His eyes shifted around as if he was checking if there were ninjas or spies somewhere.

"N-no to which question?" His head flicked to the side. Craig paused for a moment.

"Not here to kill you. Haven't been here for a while." He leaned back in his chair, rather satisfied with his reply. The smaller teen cautiously sat down on the piano bench once again, facing Craig.

"W-why are you here?" He re-asked quietly.

"You play realllyyy well." The noirette gestured towards the piano, apathetic-ness still plastered on his face. The other clutched his sheet music to his scrawny chest, the scrawled on, handwritten notes becoming even more illegible. 'So he writes his music?' Craig thought to himself. He leaned back further in his chair, if it was even possible. "Craig." Came the stoic yet blunt statement. The blonde a moment to process that he had just been told the other's name. He jumped in his seat, a bit flustered.

"Tw-Tweek!" He yelled. Soon after, a blush followed. Tweek shut his eyes and looked as if he was expecting a blow to his head for his uncontrollable tic. Craig felt sorry for him a reached for Tweek's hair, ruffling it to show that he wasn't there to beat him up. That was an unusually affectionate gesture for Craig's taste. Why didn't he have a problem with it? He didn't know. Tweek cracked open an eye. Then the next. A smile graced his petite features. Craig smiled back, almost unoticably. That was rare. He hadn't done that in a looonnggg time. He wondered why he hadn't met week before or even noticed him for that matter. He didn't seem like a very hard-to-miss person. What with his sporratic hair, involuntary yelps and twitches, and his misbuttoned top, which Craig had just noticed as he scanned him over. He removed his hand from its resting place upon Tweek's head and brought it his hoodie pocket.

"Y'know" Craig looked to the window as if he was in a trance. "I always thought piano was boring." Tweek gave a pout. "I like boring" He contined as a slightly bigger smile adorned his face. He slung his arm around the smaller teen to pat his shoulder. "I'll see you again, Monday?" Craig started for the door.

"W-why?" Tweek, for the life of him, couldn't figure out why they'd meet again.

"School, dummy?" The taller teen chuckled, walking off.

School would be a lot more fun than it used to be.


End file.
